DGA in 4th Grade
by Nia musicspectacular
Summary: Well the title is pretty selfexplanitory this is DGA charicter's in a school i made based off my ultra boring school.BUt this one will be awesomer!Cause real school is plain. :
1. Chapter 1

First day of fourth grade......Now what?

Once upon a time there was two schools,One called D.G.A the other is called NAOH Intermeadiate,now these two school's were rival's 2-4 grader's in each school competed with each every year before summer,In an all out free for all in a sorta olyimpic games way for all 4th grader'.So every year some school would win,leaving second place for the loser' both school's had good contender's all D.G.A. school there was smart, athletic and some pretty good kids. Some of them are Leenalee(soccer player and smart),kanda(All-around good athlete,avrage smart's, Hot headed),Lavi(Intelligent beyond words,act's kinda dumb plays pranks,all around good athlete) and other the NOAH intermeadaite there was smart and athletic kid's too.........just not as well behaved.(understatement)Like Road Kamalot(Smart, All-around athlete,mostly flexibale.....crushe's on Allen),Tyki Mikk(Average smart's all around good athlete),LuLu Bell(Cunning Smart.),Jesdevi(Twin's,both below average,but all around good athlete's and some other's as this year there's a new batch of 4th grader's,that yearn the same happen's when a wild card is thrown nto the mix?We'll find out.


	2. First day

Hey this is Nia i'm making a new fanfiction as you can see don't be to judgefull I don't own Man although i wish i could (me and thousands of other people's dream).So yeah don't sue me!!!

(Leenalee) I walk into class and see nobody there yet,i walk around for a bit till i see a cubbie with my name on it i smile happily heading toward's it,i put away my navy blue backpack in the DAY!!AND I'M IN 4TH GRADE!!!This is going to be a good school year i can feel it!!I hear foot step's in the class i see a girl in a cute black dress with drwon was Miranda!!! (I've know almost everyone here since i started in 2nd grade.)i run up to her and smile

Leenalee:HI miranda!How are you!?

Miranda smile's meekly:i'm okay thank's how are you?

Leenalee:EXCITED!i can't wait to start 4th grade!!

Miranda:I'm nervouse

Leenalee:Everything will be okay Miranda!!

Suddenly Lavi come's in:yeah Miranda!!This year will be fun!!

Leenalee:Your in this class?

Lavi:Yep!!

Soon everyone starts to walk into class Kanda,Allen,krory and talked about there summer in little gruop's untill the bell rang and our teacher walked iin.

Teach:Hello classs i will be your teacher miss NIne if everyone could find a seat I'll start.

evryone find's a seat fast

Seating arrangment

*Leenalee-miranda

*krory -Lavi

*Mari-Kanda

*Allen_blank(awwww poor Allen :(

Miss Nine:To start off the day let's begin with-

A loud screeching from the intercom sound's as evryone cringe's violently.

Vice Princeaple Reever;hello evryone wlcome to D.G.A intermeadaite now to say the pledge

eeeeveryone new the pledge by heart so we all say it unison untllll......

Everyone:I pladge Alliegence to the flag of the-

LaviWorld and the univers and to the republic for witche's and ham one nation under star's with liberty and pea soup for all!

Everyone fight's back giggle's in class mari grin's and of course Kanda dose nothing.......at all.

Misss nine:Very amusing

V.P Reever:The lunch speacil is spahgetii have q-

princeaple Komui:GOOD DAY LEENALEEEEEE!!!!

I blush imeadaitly and cover my face.

Reever:GIVE THAT BACK!!!! *sigh* have a good day student's

Miss Nine:Well now that's over let's begin with intorducing yourselves and what you did over the want's to go first?

Lavi raises his hand first,miss nine nods her head in aprooval, Lavi stand's up in front of the class.

Lavi:My name's LAvi! And I played prank's on my gramp's this summer!

kanda:tch .....figure's

lavi:O yeah I Pranked Yuu too!!!

kanda then angrly throw's sharpend pencils at Lavi who get's hit by all of them.

lavi;OOOOwwch Pointy!!

well that's the end of the first chapter!!

Lavi:Why do i have to be the first person to get hurt?!

Kanda:Cause your stupid!

LAvi:Yuu I'm not that stupid!!

Kanda:Wanna bet?

Me:Okay time to go!


End file.
